who are You?
by Pechan
Summary: This fic is mainly about the awkwardness of Tokio as she introduces to her children for the very first time their father, Hajime Saito. The story is once again with my continuation of what i write. CHAPTER 6 COMPLETED AND ADDED!
1. Default Chapter

**Pechan claims to never have been affiliated with the Rurouni Kenshin Franchise EVER.  
  
~who are You?~  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, hon?"  
  
"Who's that man?"  
  
Tokio Fujita looked down at her son, who asked the question. Her little boy was pointing to a tall police officer outside, smoking. Tokio, laughed, "Ryu, baby, that's Daddy. Your father."  
  
Ryu looked at the man. He was tall. He mistook him for a statue too, because he didn't move. In fact, he didn't do much of anything. Ryu watched through his eyes as this man walked into their house, as if it were his own. And his mother ran up to this man, and hugged him so tightly, as if she had been waiting all her life for his return.  
  
But he was a stranger in Ryu's eyes.  
  
"Why is he smoking?"  
  
"Because he likes it," his mother replied, cutting up some daikon at the kitchen. Ryu clung to his mother's leg, still looking at his alleged 'father' standing outside, smoking. He wore a simple police uniform, with white gloves tucked into his pockets. He didn't look friendly at all, the way his eyes narrowed at Ryu when he first saw him.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you sure he's my father?"  
  
Tokio looked down at her son, putting down her knife, "Well, I think I would know, you silly head."  
  
Ryu frowned, and said, "Well, he sure doesn't act like one."  
  
Tokio sighed, and said, "Your father is busy. It's best if you don't bother him, hon." She bent down, and scooted his back, "Here, go play with your sister. And don't bother your father. I think he's in a bad mood."  
  
Tokio stood, keeping her eyes on that man. Well, easy. Ryu didn't want to deal with him anyways. Ryu didn't like strangers. So Ryu ran through the house, looking for his twin sister, Minami. Minami was a good playmate, but she could be extremely bossy. Something Ryu frowned upon.  
  
Suddenly, Ryu felt something WHAM into his back, and he fell off the porch. He lifted his head, spitting out dirt, and looked up. His twin, Minami, had pounced upon him, and was grinning devilishly, "I pinned ya!! Pinned ya good, too!!"  
  
Ryu growled, and shoved her off, "Stop that!! That hurts, Mina!!"  
  
"Only because you're a big baby!!" Mina giggled, and hugged his shoulders, "Come, tackle me now!! I wanna see if I can reverse it!!"  
  
Ryu stood up, leaving Mina to slide off his back. He brushed his kimono, "That's okay. I wanna ask you something."  
  
"Ohh, really? Is it about that man?"  
  
"Yeah!! How'd you know?"  
  
Mina shrugged, "He's scary."  
  
"And quiet."  
  
"And tall."  
  
"And he smokes."  
  
"He's got a sword, too."  
  
Ryu frowned, "A sword?"  
  
Mina nodded enthusiastically, her hair sticking out at all angles from the force of it, "Uh huh!! I saw it in Mommy's room! It wasn't there before until that man came!!"  
  
Ryu grabbed her arm, "Oh, I got an even bigger secret!!"  
  
"What, what is it?"  
  
Ryu pulled Mina close, and whispered in her ear.  
  
Mina widened her eyes, and gasped, "WE HAVE A DADDY?!!"  
  
Ryu clamped his hand over her mouth, "Not so loud, stupid!! Mom doesn't want us bothering him!!"  
  
"I wasn't gonna bother him anyways, he's got a sword!!" replied Mina.  
  
Ryu rolled his eyes, "What makes you think he's gonna kill us?"  
  
"What if he's a murderer? Or a thug!?" Mina gasped, and clung to her brother, "You'll protect me, right Ryu?!!"  
  
Ryu hated Mina clinging to his back, since she was heavy. He struggled, trying to drop her, and sputtered, "I'll sooner THROW you at him if you don't get off me!!"  
  
And Ryu accidentally shoved her, and she fell. Mina widened her eyes, and sniffed. Ryu gulped, "Uh oh..... Mina!! I didn't mean it!! I didn't-"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH AAAAH HAHA HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" bawled Mina. "MOMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! RYU HIT ME!!"  
  
Tokio's angry stern voice floated through the halls, "What was that?!!" She came into view, and looked at her kids, smirking, "Honestly, can't I leave my kids alone for two seconds before they start killin' each other?"  
  
Mina got up, rubbing her eyes, and ran to her mother, clinging to her leg, "Mommy!! Ryu said that man's a murderer!!"  
  
"I didn't say that!!"  
  
Their mother blinked, and started to laugh. "AAHH HAHAHA HAhahahaaa!! Oh, you kids are so funny!!" Tokio wiped her eyes, siting on the floor, "Is that what you're all antsy about, Ryu?"  
  
Ryu rubbed the back of his neck, "He's got a sword. You won't let anyone in the house with a sword, remember?"  
  
"Ah, I DID say that, huh? Well, let's make this an exception."  
  
Mina was holding onto her mother in an embrace, looking at the man who had stubbed his cigarette, and was reading a note. He was facing sideways from her, and she noticed how sharp and angular his profile was, ".............. he looks evil, Mommy."  
  
"Now what makes you say that?" Tokio smiled at her daughter.  
  
Ryu came over to his mother's lap, and looked at his 'father'. "............ his eyes, Mom. They don't look nice."  
  
Tokio giggled, "He's got the same eyes as you, tough guy," she pinched his cheek, "Only yours are a wee bit bigger."  
  
Mina kept her eyes on him, craning her neck, "Say............... if he is my daddy, will I get tall like him?"  
  
Tokio smiled, "I guess so, why not?"  
  
"If he's our dad, why doesn't he talk to us? Or stay in our house?"  
  
Tokio looked at her son, her eyes somber. Mina slid down her shoulder, and asked, "Yeah, how come? Chiba's dad taught us how to make paper cranes. How come ours don't do anything like that?"  
  
"Or even look at us, for that matter?" added Ryu.  
  
Tokio had no idea how tough it would have been to have a father that wasn't there all the time. True, her husband had no time for them, and it really ticked her off sometimes, but Hajime had to. He was needed, to uphold his creed of Aku Soku Zan, and he needed.......... no, he WANTED to eliminate all evil if possible. To protect the people of Japan................ those were his words. But, oh, she wished he'd fit his family into his busy schedule sometimes. She sighed again, "You know what, kids? Mommy doesn't really know."  
  
Mina cocked her head, "Huh? Yeah you do!! You know everything!!"  
  
Tokio giggled, "I'm not as smart as you think I am, hon." She nuzzled her cheek against Mina's, "But let me tell you something. If you really want to know more about your father, maybe you should ask him yourself."  
  
Ryu eyed the man suspiciously, who had just yawned slightly. "......... I bet he hates us."  
  
Tokio frowned, "What? What makes you-"  
  
"I know I don't talk to people when I hate them."  
  
Tokio sighed, and rubbed her son's shoulder. Ho boy, raising them by herself was fine, since they were a pretty obedient bunch. Who knew introducing a father was something so difficult? Mina was absolutely curious as to who this man was. Whereas Ryu had an air......... of distrust. Was it because Hajime was carrying his sword, or because he wasn't there all the time? Tokio hoped it was because of the sword.  
  
She nudged them both, and smiled, "C'mon, dinner's ready. We have to eat." 


	2. Introductions and Interrogations

**Pechan CAN NEVER own the Rurouni Kenshin things.....and such.  
  
~Introductions and Interrogations~  
  
Tokio had set the dining room, while Ryu and Mina played tag outside.  
  
SLAP!!  
  
"TAG!! YOU'RE IT!!" laughed Mina, after she had slapped her brother's back.  
  
Ryu gripped his back, exclaiming, "Oww!! Stop using your nails!!" and ran after her. Mina giggled, and banked a corner, sliding a bit on the wooden floor. Ryu followed her, hand outstretched, trying to tag her pig tails. Mina didn't want to get tagged, and ducked, sliding open the door. She rolled inside, and slammed it behind her. She laughed, and shoved her weight against the door.  
  
Ryu pounded the door, hollering, "You're cheating!! You can't lock me out!!"  
  
Mina giggled, "All's fair in love and war, you dork!! Mom said so!!"  
  
"You are SO DEAD when I get this opened!!"  
  
Mina felt her brother trying to force the door open, and she dug her toes into the floor, clenching her teeth. "Hah!! What a nerd, he can't even open the door from his little sister!!"  
  
After a final pounding, Ryu growled and stomped away. Mina put her ear to the door, listening. She held her breath, straining her ears to pick up the faintest sound. When all sounded clear, she opened the door a crack, and peeked. She couldn't see him at all. So she opened it wider, and poked her head out.  
  
"HRRAAAAAAAAH!!" shouted Ryu, as he leapt for her from the side.  
  
"ACK!!" Mina popped her head back in, and shoved the door again. Another struggle over the door, and Ryu gave up again. Mina laughed, "Hah!! I win!!!"  
  
"You're gonna have to get out of there sometime!!" Ryu remarked, stomping away.  
  
Mina scoffed, "Yeah, you better run to Mommy, ya pansy!!"  
  
She sighed, wiping her kimono, and looked up at the room she entered. It was the dining room, and everything was laid out, all the bowls and cups and chopsticks.  
  
And seated at the end of the table was that man, calmly smoking a cigarette. Mina froze looking at him.  
  
His eyes shifted to hers, and she looked at those pools of gold, all seemingly glowing. This man's skin was very pale, very fair, as if he worked at night a lot. His hair was cut short, and when he sat, he sat very proper like, the way her mother always wanted her to sit; with her back straight. This man was tall, and even when sitting down he was nearly taller than Mina.  
  
There was a long silence. Was he really her father? She had seen him come to the house before, but as she grew older now, she really began to wonder. Who is this man? Finally, Mina sat down in front of him, and smiled. Well, only one way to find out! She grinned at him.  
  
Hajime lifted a brow, and she asked brightly, "Hi! Who are you?"  
  
This caused both brows to rise slightly, and he slowly lowered his hand with the smoldering cigarette, "I'm your father, as it were."  
  
Mina cocked her head, "'As it were'? What does that mean? Does that mean you're my daddy now or later?"  
  
He smirked, "You shouldn't worry about such things."  
  
Wow, so far so good!! She got a question asked, and he hadn't stabbed her with his sword yet!! Mina was good at talking to people. So much so, Tokio constantly had to hold her hand whenever they went out. She'd walk up to complete strangers, talking all about her life, her stories, and where they lived. Tokio was almost paranoid the little girl would give some psycho their names, address, and their lists of fears.  
  
Mina leaned on the table, "So... you ARE my daddy? How did that happen? How do you know?"  
  
"I think I would know if my wife had children, Minami."  
  
She widened her eyes. She didn't expect the stranger to know her name. "Oh... that's what Mommy said. But, if you are, how come you don't do daddy things?"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, what are you? Are you a police man?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How come you don't do police things?"  
  
"I do do police things, that's why I'm away."  
  
Mina sat back, "OOoooohhh.......... okay. Well, Mr. Chou said you were always busy, but I thought he was kidding."  
  
"About me being busy?" mused Saito.  
  
"About me having a daddy," Mina smiled.  
  
Hajime didn't like Chou sticking his nose into his family's business. That blonde idiot always had a reason to annoy him. But his daughter's words sounded strange. She was amazingly articulate. "...I see."  
  
"So!! What's your name?"  
  
He smirked. He couldn't believe his own daughter, whom he barely knew as well she did him, was interrogating him. "My name is Goro Fujita."  
  
Mina smiled, "Really? Chiba said her mom said that you were nice to her once when she got lost, and pointed her out the way home. Hey, do you have a sword?"  
  
"If I did?"  
  
"Do you cut things with it?" she asked, leaning closer. She loved bloody stories.  
  
"Most people use swords for that."  
  
"Oh, you better not tell my mom that! She gets angry when people use swords."  
  
Hajime smirked. His knew this well enough, "Oh, does she now?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Mina scooted around the table closer to him. Unlike Ryu, Mina was very open, and was fascinated by the fact she had a father. Hah!! Chiba was wrong the whole time!! She did TOO have a father!! Oh, wait till she told her!!  
  
Hajime looked down at her, seeing this little girl trying to get to know him. Hajime knew he was not father material, it was something he did not find important. But now, a thought occurred to him. She was obviously in need of some proof of a father. He had seen it in her eyes. A simple 'Yes' or 'No' was enough for her. But how can be said the same about his son?  
  
"Wanna know when my birthday is?"  
  
He smirked again, "I know when your birthday is, Minami. It's in late March."  
  
"Wow, you really DO know!! When is yours?"  
  
"In the winter."  
  
"When is Ryu's birthday?"  
  
"The same as yours."  
  
"What's my favorite color?"  
  
Hajime sighed, smirking. Well, she got him there. "Pink?"  
  
"Blue!! I like blue!! How could you forget that, Daddy?"  
  
Now THAT name certainly sounded strange on Saito.  
  
Just then, Tokio slid open the door, carrying a tray of bowls. She looked at Mina, then Saito, "Mina! I thought I told you to go play with Ryu!!"  
  
"Ryu's being mean. The police man's nicer."  
  
Tokio blushed, embarrassed of her daughter, "He's your father, Mina. Not just some policeman."  
  
"Oh yeah; I forgot." Mina got up, and held out her hand, "Well, nice meeting you, police daddy!"  
  
"'Daddy' would be fine by itself, hon," giggled Tokio.  
  
Mina cocked her head, "Oh okay," she smiled, "Daddy."  
  
Saito could never quite get used to being called that. He himself never called his father something so childish as 'Daddy'. He placed his cigarette back into his mouth, smiling politely. Mina got up and opened the door, peeking out, "I made Ryu mad, mommy. He's gonna hit me!!"  
  
"Well when he does, you tell me. I'll hit him back, okay?"  
  
Mina giggled, and ran out the door, calling her brother's name. Tokio sighed, setting down the bowls, full of miso soup, "Hajime?"  
  
"Hnh."  
  
"Did she bother you?"  
  
Saito lowered his cigarette, "Why would she? She is my daughter, after all."  
  
Tokio chuckled, and sat on her heels, "Yeah, I know that, but..... well, it ain't easy. I mean, well, you know what I mean....."  
  
"I thought we discussed this already."  
  
Tokio sighed, "Yeah, we did."  
  
Saito gazed at her, as she fidgeted with the table's layout. He smirked, asking, "Do you regret it?"  
  
"Huh? Regret what?"  
  
"Marrying one who can't be there all the time. It must get you somewhat angry, doesn't it?"  
  
Tokio folded her arms, "Well, DUH, it would!! Here I am, taking care of two screaming kids, feeding them, teaching them, and even keeping them fit, while you're off in Hokkaido or Fukuoka, in a brothel for all I know!!"  
  
He stared flatly at this stupid girl he had taken for his wife. Stupid, but still his wife. He smirked, "Yes, I do just that."  
  
He swayed away from Tokio's slap, and she exclaimed, "You dirty old man!! How the hell did we ever get married?!!"  
  
Saito shrugged, "You tell me."  
  
Both parents raised their faces to a loud thud, something breaking, and Ryu going, "OOWWWWWW!!!"  
  
"MOOOOOOOOMM!!! WHATEVER RYU SAYS, HE'S LYING!!" exclaimed Mina's voice, as she ran away from the crashing noise, her footsteps thudding for her life.  
  
Tokio sighed, "I see now why married couples with kids never have nice things in the house."  
  
Saito smirked, placing the cigarette back in his mouth, "Have fun cleaning up."  
  
She got up, hands on hips, and huffed, "You know, YOU'RE gonna have to do some parenting stuff, too!!"  
  
He shrugged, picking up his bowl, "Maybe when I have a day off."  
  
Tokio growled, as she slammed the door, "LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING COP!!"  
  
He slightly laughed in his throat. It was so easy to get her mad. And just as easy to have her forgive him. 


	3. Bed Time Story

**Pechan doesn't own any Rurouni Kenshin Franchise of the like.  
  
~Bed Time Story~  
  
The dinner went as usual, but Ryu kept glancing at the police man. Mina talked and ate and talked, and never really seemed to shut up. Saito had a strong suspicion Mina was just like her mother. After dinner, Tokio had taken the children to bed, and had even promised them a bed time story.  
  
Saito was left in his room, changing into a light yukata. He had been in Hokkaido the past two weeks, and the cold didn't agree with him. He found warm weather more suitable to his liking. He sat in the futon, sitting up, with one knee bent. He was smoking again. Ever since his return, he had been smoking nonstop. Why was that? Policemen had commented it looked like a nervous tick, the way some people bite their nails. Laughable. What could he possibly be nervous about? He took a drag of his cigarette.  
  
Was he nervous around his children? Tokio had said he was stiffer than usual.  
  
He lowered the cigarette, exhaling silver wisps. No, that couldn't be it. He couldn't care less if his children loved him or hated him. And the way it was looking with Mina and Ryu, it seemed like he'd get both sides, loving and hating. Ryu didn't trust him; his eyes blatantly told him so. He didn't blame the boy.  
  
He sat, looking at his cigarette, turning it around in his fingers. So why couldn't he stop smoking ever since he set foot in this house? After a few minutes, he smirked, and propped it back into his lips.  
  
Maybe, as Tokio said it, he had the munchies for them.  
  
Just then, the door slid open, and his wife stepped in, donned in a yukata as well. She had hair her hair tied back in a loose bun, and several locks tapered to her chin. She sighed, rubbing her arm, as she closed the door, "Sorry, Mina and Ryu wanted a bedtime story badly. So I had to make up one," she began to untie her bun, "And then Mina couldn't sleep unless I was with her, so I had to lay next to her until she fell asleep. I hope you're happy, you're making me ditch my kids for you."  
  
He watched her as she came next to him, kneeling down. Her green eyes caught the candle's light, and they flickered like emeralds. Saito puffed for a minute, and then said, "You could stay with them if you want."  
  
Tokio smiled, letting her hair fall, "What? And leave you out here all by yourself?" she giggled, and leaned in, "Don't you want a bed time story, too?"  
  
Saito stubbed his cigarette in the ceramic tea cup he was using as an ashtray by the bedside, "No thank you. I'm perfectly capable of falling asleep by myself."  
  
He smirked, as she lightly punched his arm, "You jerk." She watched him lay down, and she snuggled close to him. He never snuggled back; there seemed to be a strict macho code between all men that if a woman snuggles you, you lay as still as a statue and make no other response. Fine by Tokio - that meant she could fondle him any way she wanted.  
  
And the thought of holding him in any way made her heart melt.....  
  
She sighed, pulled out his arm, and laid her head on it as a makeshift pillow.  
  
"If I knew you were going to be this clingy when I got back, I think I should've kept the job at Hokkaido."  
  
Tokio giggled, "Well tough sh!t, you didn't," she turned her face up to his, and kissed his cheek, "You never even said how much you missed me."  
  
"I didn't. I go to a brothel, remember?"  
  
She frowned, "Hey, that ain't funny!!"  
  
"You're the one suggesting it."  
  
Tokio pouted, "And you're not denying it!!"  
  
He smirked. "Yare yare, so grouchy." He looked down at her face. What a child. Becoming his wife and then a mother never really changed her at all. Well, in public, she was now a dignified mother that people viewed as an accomplished entertainer and cook. But whenever they were alone, she suddenly seemed to lose a few years, and she'd giggle and flirt as if they had just played hooky or something.  
  
He loved her pout. He'd admit to that, since she seemed to have perfected it over the years. It made her lips seem very kissable. He smirked, "Do you honestly think I go to other women?"  
  
Tokio shrugged, eyes closed, "Maybe. You can be such a bastard sometimes."  
  
"At least when I'm out all the women get the suspicion I'm single." He caught her flying fist that tried to silence him, "Besides, I have you. And that's one woman too many for me."  
  
He caught her other wrist that aimed for his head, and laughed in his throat. Tokio whispered, "You jerk. You oughta be locked up!"  
  
Both hands wrapped around hers, he pulled her in for a kiss, "If that were to happen you'd just bail me out, because you'd grow lonely..."  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open, and they heard a slight whimper, "Mom, I had a bad dream."  
  
Tokio widened her eyes, and sighed in HEAVY disappointment.  
  
"Hey, what's going on in here?"  
  
Tokio lowered her hands in her husband's, squeezing them in affection, "Nothing Ryu. Now go to bed, honey!"  
  
"But I had a bad dream!!"  
  
Tokio sighed, "Well, bother Mina!! Not me!!"  
  
Ryu gulped, and sniffed, "But Moooommmmm................."  
  
Tokio felt a storm cloud above her head, and Saito gently unclasped her hands. "Have fun in your son's room," he taunted softly.  
  
She growled for him to hear, "One of these days I'm gonna have another baby, and YOU'RE gonna do all the gross parenting cr@p like changing its' diaper!!"  
  
He smirked, turning on his side, away from her, "Sorry, I think I have to go to Tama that year-"  
  
She bopped him with the pillow, "I HATE YOU!!"  
  
He laughed softly again, as Tokio stood. Ryu rubbed his stomach, "And I'm hungry too, Mom......"  
  
She walked over to Ryu, and took his little hand in hers, "Well, let's get you to the kitchen then, shall we?"  
  
Ryu rubbed his eyes, following her out, "Can you make me sushi?"  
  
"Hon, it's too late for sushi. How about a plain rice ball....."  
  
Saito could hear their soft footsteps disappear and he was in the room, alone again. He now could see why having children could be a problem. Maybe he could convince Tokio to put them up for adoption. He smirked; she would REALLY hate him then.  
  
He sat up again, and after a minute of staring at his lap, he stood up. He walked over to the door leading outside, and opened it.  
  
The night was cool, and the fireflies were dancing in his yard. Cicadas were heard buzzing far off, and a few people chattered outside his gates as they walked by. He leaned against the door jam, lighting another cigarette.  
  
He had five more days here before he set off for another mission. Five more days, and then Tokio would go back to her regular schedule of taking care of his children.  
  
He still had his back against the door as he slid down, sitting on the floor. She had bore him twins. Twins were rare and good luck. But she didn't look happy. He had found that out when he came back home from a mission, finding Tokio seated in futon, holding two babies in her arms. She had smiled at him, and whispered, "Surprise. You're a daddy."  
  
And surprised he was. He had thought her erratic eating habits and swelling stomach were just signs of her getting fat. She laughed, saying his face looked so shocked when he first heard/seen the news in front of her.  
  
But she already realized the problem, and announced how hard it would have been. Raising two children by herself.......  
  
He got the hint, but what could he do? He couldn't quit his job, not yet. Not ever. It was something he had hoped she would understand. Lucky for him, Tokio was actually patient when it came to his wants. Not many women would settle for a man that could never be in one place for more than a month at most. Even after he had slain her father........... she finally came to terms, and announced perhaps losing her father was a trade for having him. She spoke those words sadly, and tenderly, as if deciding no matter how much it had hurt before, her main importance was her husband. She was an incredibly devoted wife, for one who could forgive the killers of her parents.........  
  
He had chosen his mate well. He had no regrets of it. Although, he smirked, he did wish her tastes in food and clothing were a bit cheaper. Tokio had an unfavorable habit of spending his money. Well, he wasn't going to use it anyways, so why should he complain?  
  
"Where's Mommy?"  
  
Saito jerked his head to his daughter's voice, who had crawled into the room. She looked very tired, as she sat on her heels. Her little black pigtails were askew, and her blue yukata was slightly disheveled. She yawned, and asked again, "Did she go somewhere?"  
  
Saito nodded, "Your brother couldn't sleep, so she's making him something to eat in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh," she rubbed her eyes.  
  
Saito placed the cigarette in is mouth, hoping that piece of information would send Mina to go after her mother. But she didn't.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare or somethin'?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how come you're up?"  
  
He lifted his cigarette, ".......... did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Mina sniffed, and wiped her face again, "I dreamt a monster was eating me."  
  
He smirked. Stupid kid.  
  
"Go to bed Minami."  
  
She looked at him, her eyes big. "But I'm scared!"  
  
"Go find your mother, she can help you."  
  
"I don't wanna walk through the house; it's dark!!" she rubbed her knuckles, "And I'm scared of the dark......"  
  
Now what was he supposed to do? He had better luck figuring out mass murderers and yakuza men. There was a simple way to solve a problem - Aku Soku Zan. This was a bit more difficult, since he couldn't just tell her to go away. Well, he could, but something nagged inside him not too. Call it his conscience, if you will.  
  
She crawled up to him, "Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
Oh great.  
  
"Minami, if you want your mother-"  
  
"Mina," she pointed to herself, "I'm Mina." She reached up, and tugged on his yukata sleeve.  
  
He lowered his cigarette, "Mina, if you want-"  
  
She shook her head sleepily, "But I wanna sleep with you!! You can keep the monsters away!"  
  
He stared at her as this little girl crawled onto his lap. Awkward, nothing more.  
  
He lifted his hands, unsure of what to do, "You really shouldn't-"  
  
She clung to his arms, and closed her eyes, "Shh, you'll wake up the monsters."  
  
He smirked. So this was his daughter. He lowered his hands, and sighed, as he stubbed his cigarette. Out of curiosity, he smirked, "What makes you think I could keep monsters way, Mina?"  
  
She mumbled, as she drifted off to sleep in her father's lap, "Cuz..... you ......... got a sword. Mommy doesn't..." she yawned, and buried her face in his chest, muffling her words, "You can protect me....da..."  
  
She fell asleep before the last word could be said. Saito stared at the little girl that decided to make a bed of him. Just great. And he was about to go to the bathroom too. He sighed, and leaned his head against the wall, "Yare yare........."  
  
~~After twenty minutes, Saito blinked his eyes open to the sound of a suppressed giggle. He slowly shook his head, and looked at the sound. His wife was on her knees, adoring he sight of her daughter nestled in her husband's lap. She had her fingers on her lips, and she was giggling, "Ah hah!! You DO see other women besides me!!"  
  
Saito smirked, "Cute. Now get her off me."  
  
Tokio pouted, "Aww, but she likes you!!" She smiled, and gently ran her fingers through her daughter's fine black hair, "Everybody says what a beautiful daughter I have......."  
  
Saito could see that content glimmer in her eyes, as she gazed dreamily to her daughter. He smirked, dipped his head, and kissed Tokio's hand that lay her on daughter's head, "Our daughter."  
  
Tokio bit her lip, smiling, trying to hold in her tears. She looked away, chuckling, "Heh heh, you're right. I'm sorry, Hajime, I never thought... y- you, now you're always gone......... I never thought we'd...." she sniffed, and wiped her cheeks, "Be a family, you know...?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Yare yare, she always has to cry about something."  
  
She sniffed, "I-I know, I'm sorry."  
  
He didn't mean it that way. He reached out and touched her shoulder, stopping her slight tears. She gulped, and then smiled at him again, "I'm sorry, I really didn't think we'd ever........ you know...... be like this...."  
  
He smirked, and pulled her to his side, "I've been in a family before, Tokio. I know how they work."  
  
"I know, it's just............ oh, I dunno.......... I'm just being dumb," she kissed his cheek again.  
  
"That you are."  
  
She growled, "You know, this is the part where the husband says, 'You're not dumb, you're perfect!'"  
  
"I'm not your husband, I'm her father," he smirked.  
  
**Yeah, this story really rambled off into nothing. So sorry again!! 


	4. i Hate him

**Happy Easter, says Pechan to all!! Anyways, what do you do when you're typing and your cousin keeps b!tching about how poorly you type? Well, you tell the ho to fix the damn typos herself!! *thanks for the second half, Hannah* And yeah, DISCLAIMING ALL RIGHTS TO RUROUNI KENSHIN HERE.  
  
~I Hate Him~  
  
Ryu was sitting in his room the next day, tying his yukata. Something was troubling him.  
  
--Flashback  
  
A night before, he had found his room empty. Where Mina would have been sleeping before, she wasn't there. Ryu hated being alone. He crawled through the dark house, and slid open the door to his mother's room, finding that man in there again.  
  
**Why?**  
  
Ryu looked, and found Mina sleeping in his lap, and his mother leaning on his shoulder.  
  
**Why did they ............**  
  
Ryu stared at them. His mother never was one to get close to people. She didn't even hug long time friends. But that day he came back, she started to cry and smile. Ryu had never seen that reaction before in her face. So much so, she dropped her basket of laundry, and ran to him, not even caring this man had a sword clipped to his belt.  
  
**What was so special about this guy, anyways?**  
  
He had been to their house before, at week and monthly intervals. True, this last time, he was gone for four months, but who cares? It's not like anything got any better when he was here. In fact, it made things worse for Ryu. This man........ he didn't like him. He was scared him.  
  
He didn't like those eyes, the way they seemed to judge his every little move, the way they narrowed at every little thing.  
  
He didn't like the way his sister so eagerly slept in this stranger's lap.  
  
Ryu frowned, and looked away from the scene. **Why.........** Why couldn't he like his father, too? Everyone else was!!  
  
Ryu grit his teeth, "He's not my dad," he whispered, 'A real dad.......... a real father would have been there for us."  
  
He clenched his little fists, "A real father would never leave," he sniffed, and rubbed his stinging eyes. Why was he crying? - he was mad!!  
  
He suddenly felt a presence, and jerked his head.  
  
The man had turned his face to his direction, and was looking at him.  
  
Ryu felt shock sweep over him, as those slanted eyes seemed to sift through his thoughts. They knew Ryu wasn't thinking of anything pleasant.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Ryu gulped, and then gave a short bow, unsure of what other gesture to give, "Nothing." He turned, and crawled back into his room, alone.  
  
Alone.  
  
--End of Flashback  
  
He slid open the door, and saw his mother was walking down the hall. She looked up at him, and beamed, "Ah, there's the sleepy head!!" she knelt down, "How are you feeling, hon? You weren't coughing any more last night, were you?"  
  
Ryu shook his head, "No Mom, I slept fine."  
  
She smiled, "That's good then. The doctor says your lungs are really getting better. Are you sure, though? You're not hiding it anymore, are you?"  
  
--Another Flashback  
  
When Ryu was born, he couldn't stop coughing up red. It just wouldn't stop. Ryu heard that his mother would collapse in tears, clutching Ryu to her chest as he hacked blood on her. She didn't know what to do. And so, she spent a lot of money, and time, and energy finding a doctor for him. They had found one. And finally, Ryu was given the right medicine to cure his bleeding lungs. Although, his sickness wasn't something he caught.  
  
Ryu was born this way, and the doctor had asked Tokio, "Did the father ever smoke tobacco, or had an opium pipe?"  
  
Tokio nervously fumbled with her hands, as Ryu stared into her worried face from her lap, "M-My husband smokes."  
  
The doctor shook his head, "Lately, I've found children with parents addicted to any type of drug tend to have sickly children born. There are medicines to keep them alive, but only for so long........."  
  
His mother was quiet, and finally uttered a small, "I see............"  
  
For the next few nights, Tokio had slept with Ryu at all times, in a tight embrace. But even as Ryu tried his hardest not to disappoint her........... not to make her cry... his body would hunch anyways, and he'd spit up red again......  
  
And oh, she cried...........  
  
Ryu was sorry. Sorry that he hurt his mother so much. And every time he tasted that coppery taste in his tongue, trickling down his chin, he cursed himself. He was making his mother sad, and he hated watching her cry.  
  
Mina didn't know what was going on, until Tokio told her. But Mina didn't understand.  
  
--Flashback Ends Here  
  
"Ryu, baby? Is something wrong?" his mother asked, a warm smile on her face. She was still kneeling in front of him, in the hall.  
  
Ryu frowned.  
  
** "Did the father ever smoke tobacco, or had an opium pipe?" **  
  
** "M-My husband smokes." **  
  
Ryu widened his eyes, in understanding.  
  
It's his fault.  
  
Tokio bit her lip, and held her son's face, "Ryu? Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay? You weren't coughing, were you-"  
  
"It's his fault!!"  
  
She gasped, as her son shouted, "That man- my father- he did this to me!! The doctor said so!!"  
  
His mother's brows pinched in worry and confusion, "Ryu, baby, you're not making any-"  
  
"The reason I'm dying is because that man smokes!! Remember?"  
  
Tokio gasped.  
  
"Remember?!!"  
  
Ryu was panting, looking away from his mother's hurt face. "It's his fault. It's his fault I can't stop. It's his fault why you cry whenever I can't stop............. it's all his.............."  
  
Tokio crawled to him, and scooped him up quickly, "Ryu, n-no, it's not his fault, the doctor isn't even sure of that-"  
  
"It is too his fault. I hate him, I HATE HIM!!"  
  
She shook her head, her hands running through his hair, "Ryu, don't say such-"  
  
"He's making you cry even now, Mom!!"  
  
Tokio jerked her head back, tears brimming. Then she gulped, and said, "Ryu, please, I know this is hard on you. I.......... I mean, I know it must have hurt, and I ............ I'm sorry, Mommy didn't realize how much........... oh, baby, I'm so sorry........"  
  
She hugged him again, and Ryu felt his eyes burn, and his vision blurred again, "Make him go away Mom, he's only gonna hurt you. Please............."  
  
Tokio's shoulders were shaking, and she sobbed, "No, please, don't blame him......."  
  
But Ryu wasn't listening. All he could hear was his mother's painful sobs again, and he cried too, knowing he caused them in some way.  
  
"I hate him..........." he sobbed meekly.  
  
--  
  
On the other side of the house, Saito was smoking, reading a note pad with a list of provisions needed for his next mission. With a pen, he began to calculate how much it would cost. He hated the boring part of his work.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
He looked up, his daughter beaming at him, hands clasped behind her back. He smiled politely, "What is it?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
He smirked, and set back to work, "Go find your mother, she'll cook you something."  
  
She watched him scribble numbers down for a minute, then waddled over to his side and plopped down. She looked up at him, the way he was sitting, and tried to copy it. She pressed her back against the wall, stretched out her legs, and bent one knee up, resting her hand on it. Saito looked out of the corner of his eye, as she noticed she had no notebook to hold. To substitute, she rolled over, picked up a fan, and assumed the position again. This time with an object in her hand and she pretended to study it, calculating, as her father was really doing with the mission in his hand right now.  
  
Mimicry. What an intelligent child he had. Almost as intelligent as a monkey. And just as annoying. But she was trying, so that was progress in itself. He smirked, "I think your mother's calling you."  
  
She jumped up, "Oh, okay!!" and skipped off.  
  
He placed the cigarette back into his mouth, and smirked. Stupid kid. He wrote more, and added and subtracted to the list, and then set it down. Well, half the paperwork was out of the way. He took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled, eyes closed. It had been a while since he could relax. He usually couldn't; he was constantly thinking.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He looked up, and found his wife. She looked troubled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She sighed, and crossed her arms, "We need to talk."  
  
He smirked, and nearly laughed. 'We need to talk'. Nearly every dating couple ends their relationship with those lines, everyone knew that. Divorce, perhaps?  
  
"Goro, please?"  
  
Oh great, she was serious. What could possibly be worrying her? He picked up his notepad, and slid his pen into his pocket. He flicked the cigarette away, into the dirt, and walked next to her, "What's wrong? Has something happened in my absence I should know about?" he slid his eyes to her, "You know I don't like it when you keep secrets from me."  
  
She shrugged, "I know that. But the thing is, it's my.......... our son. He's been keeping things from me, too."  
  
He put his free hand into his pocket, "How is the boy?"  
  
She frowned, "Tch. Don't call him that."  
  
"Fine. How is my son? The doctor said he was getting better, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm grateful. But, that's not the problem."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing big."  
  
"He blames you, Hajime."  
  
She stopped. He did too.  
  
Hajime looked away, hiding his smirk. What, was this suppose to shock him? He had seen his face. Once was enough to tell the boy didn't like him. It was clear, and that didn't bother Hajime one bit.  
  
Ah, that was the problem. He didn't care. Most fathers were supposed to care, weren't they? Hmm. This could be problematic.  
  
"Hajime?"  
  
She noticed he was thinking. He crossed his arms, "What do you want me to do about it, Tokio?"  
  
"I wasn't asking you to do anything, I..." she sighed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes, straightening her bun, "I just thought.......... maybe you should know."  
  
He looked at her. "I already knew, Tokio. What do you expect me to do about it?"  
  
She looked up at him, thinking, "Hmm. I dunno. Guess we should just toss him out of the house, huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind."  
  
He sidestepped from her slap, and she snarled, "INSENSITIVE JERK!!! I OUGHTA KICK YOU OUTTA THE HOUSE!!"  
  
"You could try, but I highly doubt you would." He pulled out another cigarette, lighting it, "Let the boy hate me if he wants. I'll respect it by not bothering him. As he'll probably do the same for me."  
  
Tokio sighed, fixing her sleeves, "He hates you with a passion, Hajime. And I really don't want to have a son who hates his father. Who's side am I supposed to take?"  
  
"Are you convinced it really is my fault?"  
  
Tokio looked up, eyes wide, "You heard?"  
  
"Yes, I'm surprised Mina couldn't hear."  
  
Tokio opened her mouth the say something, then stopped. What was she supposed to say? She closed her eyes, and sighed, "Listen, tomorrow I have to bring Ryu to the doctor. Just for a check up and to refill his prescription. Can you watch Mina for me?"  
  
"Why can't you just bring her? The girl isn't stupid."  
  
She smirked, "You're just saying that because she likes you."  
  
Hajime smirked back and turned away, walking down the porch, "I don't play favorites."  
  
Tokio leaned against the wall, "Yeah? You coulda fooled me." She watched him ignore her, as he went into the house. Probably to go into his room for privacy. She rested her head against the wall, arms crossed.  
  
** "I HATE HIM!!" **  
  
She winced. Harsh words. Ryu had said he hated Mina, but only after Mina had thrown dirt in his face, or pushed him. What a crybaby.  
  
This hate was new. This hate was genuine, not a fit. How could she explain that his father wasn't to blame? Okay, perhaps the smoking DID help this sickness, but of course, Hajime didn't mean it!! What was she to tell her son? They were an accident?  
  
She kicked the wall lightly, "Yare yare..........." Tokio liked to say her husband's stupid words, when she felt stupid herself. Proved her point that he could be dumb too. Well, not dumb at all. Her husband was incredibly smart. Infuriatingly smart. She wished she could knock out that smart aleck one of these days.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Mina interrupted her thinking, tugging on the hems of her yukata. Tokio knelt, "Yeah hon? What is it?"  
  
"Daddy said you were calling me, but I couldn't find you."  
  
Tokio frowned, "Did he?" Lousy jerk, sending her away like that!!  
  
"Why's Ryu crying?"  
  
Tokio felt her brows pinch again, "Uh? Your brother's crying?"  
  
"Yeah. And when I tried to help, he pushed me!" Mina stuck out her bottom lip, "I don't like Ryu anymore. Let's trade Daddy for him!!"  
  
Tokio laughed, and ruffled her bangs, "No can do, hon. Besides, Ryu's feeling mad right now. And you're kind of mean yourself, like that one time you were angry. Remember? You kicked Ryu in the stomach."  
  
"But that was different!! He was being dumb!!"  
  
Tokio patted her head again, and rose, "Mina, be a dear and just leave him alone today."  
  
"Tch. You don't hafta' tell me twice," she pouted, stomping off.  
  
Her mother stared at her, then gave a submissive sigh, "Smart @$$ fathers and smart @$$ kids. Talk about your apples falling close to the tree." She turned into the house, "Guess I better start lunch....." 


	5. Cowboy

**Pechan disclaims all rights to the Rurouni Kenshin franchise.  
  
~ Cowboy ~  
  
In the kitchen, Tokio was sitting on the floor with her daughter, Mina. Mina had wanted to play with Ryu, but Ryu was feeling kind of down and didn't want to play at all. When Mina said Daddy didn't want to play either, Tokio giggled. She could have just imagined her daughter asking that big, scary policeman if he wanted to play. She wondered what kind of excuse Hajime told her? He probably just flat out said 'No', and when Mina finally came to Tokio she said, "Mommy, no one wants to play with me!! You'll have to do."  
  
Tokio flatly replied, "Gee, thanks hon......"  
  
Ten minutes later, Tokio quickly made Mina's hurt feelings of rejection wash away, by teaching her how to make rice balls.  
  
"Like this?" Mina asked eagerly.  
  
She held a mushed up rice ball in her hands, trying to be like her mom as a culinary expert.  
  
Tokio giggled, "Gee, I dunno!! It looks better than mine," she said as she took the crumbling, gooey lump from her daughter's fingers. "But, try not to smash the thing, hon. It kind of ruins the shape."  
  
"Oh, okay!!" she dug her little fingers in the rice bowl, "I'll make a better one!!"  
  
Tokio sighed, "At this rate, there won't be any rice left for lunch." She heard the door slide, and turned to face it. Ryu came in, rubbing his face. Tokio smiled warmly, "Feeling better, baby?"  
  
"Don't call me baby!" he sniffed. "The other boys make fun of me when you do!"  
  
"Aww, but you are!!" She reached out, and gave him a bear hug. "And there's nothin' you can do about it!!"  
  
Ryu fought, "Mom!! Stop that!!"  
  
Mina giggled, then jumped into the fray, "Ha ha!! Baby! Baby!!"  
  
He growled, "Be quiet, stupid head!!"  
  
Tokio laughed, letting Mina grapple him, "Big talk for a baby!!"  
  
Ryu struggled to get up, and Mina laughed. Tokio sighed, grinning, "Okay, okay, stop this. You kids are gonna ruin the rice balls."  
  
"Tch. Mina already screwed up half the batch," muttered Ryu, pulling Mina off his waist.  
  
"Only 'cause you're so UGLY!!"  
  
"Oh, that makes SO much sense, moron."  
  
Tokio would normally kick them out of the room in order to get some peace and quiet, but lately she found the silences a bit unsettling and awkward with her husband home. She was used to the house being filled with her kid's nitpicking, shouting, threatening, laughter, and whatever sounds they made possible.  
  
Tokio used to think kids were annoying, but everything changes once you had them yourself.  
  
Although, she suspected Hajime's point of view on kids hadn't changed one bit. Which reminded her - what was he doing this very moment? Was he still working on whatever was on that notepad? Hmmm. To bother or not to bother?  
  
Ah, what the hell? He wasn't here most of the time, so she might as well bother him all she wanted. Tokio pulled apart her children to keep them from killing each other, and put a ball of rice in their hands, "Here, start working. Because this is all you guys are gonna eat."  
  
Ryu's face fell, "Seriously?"  
  
Mina cheered, "Woo hooo!! I'm gonna cram mine with plums!!" With that, she picked up a handful and smashed them into her ball.  
  
Ryu grimaced, "Eww, you're gonna get fat."  
  
Mina giggled, "Good!! Then when I'm so fat and can't move, you'll have to take care of me!! Like a Buddha statue!!"  
  
Ryu flatly replied, "Did I also mention retarded?"  
  
Mina did seem a bit slower than Ryu. Tokio just guessed she was a late bloomer. She smiled, and left the children to thier own devices. She crept through the halls, and slid open the door to her room, and Hajime was sitting against the wall. His face was cast downwards, to his lap. But the notepad was put aside.  
  
"Eh?" Tokio looked closer. Oh, he was napping. She giggled, "He must be so tired."  
  
She picked up her futon blanket, and draped it on him. Though his eyes were still closed, he muttered, "That isn't necessary."  
  
She fell over, then tried to kick him but he stood up. "Do you ever NOT ruin the mood and just plain SLEEP?"  
  
He yawned, and turned away, "I WAS sleeping. Until you came in; you're too noisy."  
  
She pushed aside her bangs, "So! What are we going to do about Ryu?"  
  
"I don't know. What are you going to do about him?"  
  
She frowned, "Hey, this is a group effort!! I can't just magically make him like you!"  
  
"Does it matter if the boy likes me or not?"  
  
"It does to me, Hajime!!"  
  
He rolled his eyes slightly, and bent down to pick up his notepad.  
  
Tokio followed, "Hey, HEY!! This is serious!! Do you have any idea how terrible this is going to be on him? What if he finds out you don't care?"  
  
"He won't."  
  
"Oh please, what makes you so sure? What if he really hates you? I hate it when kids hate their parents...."  
  
Hajime lit a cigarette, "You're making a big deal out of nothing. Your son hasn't even matured yet. He respects me well enough in my face as it is. What he does when I'm not around is really none of my concern. Respect is all I really need of him, anyway." He looked up after the silence, realizing she wasn't replying. "What?"  
  
"............ you know, you're really something else, you know that?" she rolled up her sleeves, "Come on!! You go spend quality father and son time with him right now, or I'll kick you out of this house!!"  
  
It took a while before Hajime could stop laughing. Tokio growled, "HEY!! I COULD BEAT YOUR @$$, AND YOU KNOW IT!!"  
  
Hajime sighed, crossing his arms, "Are you going to try to fist fight me, Tokio? You and I both know what the outcome will be. And besides, even if you did win, what would I say to my son?"  
  
Tokio pouted her lips, thinking.  
  
"My point exactly. I can't just start a relationship, Tokio. The bond you're asking of me between Ryu and I takes time. Time that I don't really think I can spare too often."  
  
Tokio lowered her fists, sighing, "........ I knew that. But, well....... seeing you with Mina. It made me kinda happy, you know? Here I thought 'Oh look, she's liking him already!!' and with Ryu, it's the exact opposite. No, it was even more than I feared!! It's not that he doesn't care about you, he hates you!! - and what's more, you're not doing anything about it!!"  
  
"I am. I'm doing him a favor by not talking to him."  
  
"How does that help?"  
  
"Oh please. When you hated me, did you enjoy our conversations?"  
  
"Well, can't argue with you there."  
  
"My sentiments exactly."  
  
Tokio frowned, "Hey, I was downright enjoyable!! You were the friggin' rude one back then!!"  
  
"We both were. Now let's end this, it's getting very tedious."  
  
She watched him sit back down against the wall. Saito sighed, and without looking up, caught Tokio's fist. Why was this woman always trying to surprise attack him like this? It never worked.  
  
"You jerk!! Do you think it's easy for me?!! Do you think it's easy for me to tell my son why his daddy might not even care about him? Huh!?" she thumbed herself on the chest, "Well I got news for you, buddy!! I won't have it!! And unless you do something about it..... well, I'LL DIVORCE YOU!!"  
  
Hajime smirked, "Where do you think you are, the States? Hnh," he looked back down at his pad, "Besides, you don't have the guts for it."  
  
"Oh yeah?!!" she challenged.  
  
His eyes glittered like amber, and he smirked deeper, "Yeah."  
  
Tokio growled for several minutes, and then turned away. "Fine. I am a wuss, and I can't." She flipped him off, "But I can act like a b!tch for the rest of our married lives!!"  
  
Hajime took a drag, smirking as ever, "Most wives are."  
  
Naturally, the answer sent Tokio clawing for his eyes again. "Now really, Tokio, what if the children hear this colorful language of yours?" mused Hajime.  
  
"F-CK YOU!! I SHOULDA F-CKIN' KILLED YOU WHEN WE FIRST MET, @$$HOLE!!"  
  
"Yare yare, what a vicious mother you are."  
  
Tokio struggled in vain to put the hurt on him. Then, deciding how pathetically sad it was (what with her putting all her strength into attacking him and he barely needed to blink when holding her back with one hand) she finally gave up; going limp in his lap. She lay there, in his delicious warmth, and muttered, "Don't call me a mother. It makes me feel old."  
  
"Really? I thought those wrinkles under your eyes would make you feel old already."  
  
"Hey, I'm in NO MOOD."  
  
He smirked, and sunk his fingers into her bun, loosening it. The locks cascaded to the floor, overlapping his legs, and when she lifted her face to look at him, a slight gust came through the door, making her tresses slightly float about her face. For such a rude woman, she was possibly the most beautiful he'd known.  
  
Of course, him loving her made his opinion biased, but not many people would have argued with him. He tilted her chin up, "But I'm in a mood."  
  
Her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat, "B-but, the kids are in the next room!! What if they see us?"  
  
He bent his face towards hers, "What if indeed...?"  
  
And yet again, moments before Tokio was afraid the warm passion building between them would burn her alive, her kids made some STUPID DUMB@$$ COMMOTION, and the mood was ruined. She started to cry, and buried her head in his chest, "I'LL NEVER HAVE KIDS AGAIN!!"  
  
He smirked, "Ah, but this is what you wanted, right? A family." He sat up straight, and gently nudged her up, "Now go tend to your family, Mother."  
  
She rubbed her eyes, "Smart @$$. Just because you got me all hot doesn't mean you're off the hook!! When I come back, you better tell me what you're going to do with Ryu!!" and she slammed the door behind her.  
  
Hajime smirked, and placed the cigarette back in his mouth. "Lucky for me I'm leaving now."  
  
~~Meanwhile, in the Kitchen...  
  
The twins looked at each other, glaring. Well, Ryu was doing all the glaring. Mina was giggling, hands on her mouth, "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, Mom's gonna be so made at yooouuuuu........."  
  
"Me?! YOU BROKE IT TOO!!" Ryu snarled. He looked down at the broken bowls between them.  
  
"Only because you pushed me into the bowls, fat face!!"  
  
"Fat face, now that's one I gotta remember...." Ryu rolled his eyes, "Help me clean it up!!"  
  
"Why? I could just kick back and blame it on you."  
  
Ryu growled. Mina was actually a lot smarter than she looked. Conniving little son of a-  
  
"Hey HEY!! What the......?" Tokio had slid open the door, and her children gasped. She saw the broken bowls, and crossed her arms, "Well now........ what happened?"  
  
Mina gulped, and then started to sniff. Ryu gasped, 'Oh great. If she starts the waterworks now, it'll all be over!!'  
  
Ryu shouted, "Mina fell, and....... and I had to drop the bowls when I tried to help her!!"  
  
Mina was already mid-tear, and frowned in newfound confusion, "What?!!"  
  
Tokio frowned too, "What? Since when did you start helping Mina around, Ryu?"  
  
Ryu scanned his head. "'C-Cause!! It's the right thing to do! .................. right?"  
  
Tokio put her fingers on her forhead, chuckling, "You kids, you really do get more and more interesting every day." She sighed, and rose, "Come on, shoo. Out of the room. I don't want any of you cutting your feet up now on the mess you made."  
  
Mina was biting her nails, "Are ya mad, Mommy?"  
  
"Sorta. Those were our bowls and everything. But, I could just buy some tomorrow when we're on our way back from the hospital." She glanced at Ryu as she went for the broom, "You better wash up good before we leave, okay? I hate it when you kids don't take a bath."  
  
"Baths suck," said Mina, toddling out of the room.  
  
Ryu put his hands behind his neck, "Seriously. We'll just get dirty again."  
  
PAHP!!  
  
"YAAAOOW!!"  
  
Ryu gripped his butt, after Tokio lightly whapped it with the bristles of the broom. That left an itchy sensation, "H-Hey, what was that for, Mom?"  
  
"Stop being so fresh, alright? I don't like it when your father does it, I don't like it when Mina does it, and by the third time I hear it everyday, I just about snap. Got it, hon?"  
  
Ryu narrowed his eyes, "That man is this rude? Then fine, I won't be anymore."  
  
He stomped out of the room. Tokio sighed, and started to sweep the ceramic shards, "Not the aim I was going for, but at least I'll have one polite kid in the hous-EHK!!"  
  
She didn't notice that she stepped on one of the broken pieces that was scattered further away than the rest. She sighed, and looked at her foot. It was bleeding a lot, for just a scratch on the sole of her foot. She reached for her headband on the kitchen counter, and wrapped it around her foot. She swept the rest of the mess, and tossed the whole mess in the garbage.  
  
She invited the children back in to eat their lunch, the rice balls they had made. All of Mina's looked deformed, and cram-packed with plums, but she didn't mind. Ryu ate silently, apparently deep in thought. Tokio sighed, and walked into the bedroom where her husband was.  
  
This time, he was leaning against the door jam, looking outside. He had removed his jacket, and was just lounging around in his black shirt and pants. She only saw his back, but she could see from behind, a thin wispy gray line - indicating he was smoking yet again. What was causing him to smoke so much more often?  
  
She walked up behind him, "Hey, you hungry? I gave the kids their lunch. Did you want anything?"  
  
He turned, and looked her up and down. "Had a little accident, Tokio?"  
  
"Eh?" she looked down at her foot, "Oh that. the kids broke two of the ceramic bowls. I accidentally stepped on one of the pieces. Hey, don't worry about it!! I checked it and all; it's clean and everything."  
  
"I never said I was worried about it, I was just about to comment how stupid it was; teaching your children about safety and hurting yourself-"  
  
"Oh, shut up. Fine, you don't eat anything today!"  
  
"Hnh," he smirked. "I'm not hungry, Tokio. You don't have to prepare anything just for me."  
  
She smiled, "Okay then. I'll just get started on the laundry."  
  
He smirked again.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I still find it hard to believe this little girl that tried to kill me could become a mother," he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, "Do you mind if I ask?"  
  
"Ask what?"  
  
"About your mother."  
  
Tokio froze. What?  
  
"Of course, I fully understand if you don't want to."  
  
Tokio bit her lip, clutching one of her elbows, "N-No, I guess... it's okay. I mean, you weren't the one that killed her..... I mean.............." she sighed, and leaned against him, "Ask away."  
  
"I was just wondering if you had a deeper relationship with her or your father."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"You seem like the kind of girl who loved her father more."  
  
"I loved them both equally."  
  
"Fine. But you enjoyed your father more."  
  
Tokio stared out into the yard along with her husband, "How would you know?"  
  
"You like to interact with Ryu more often than Mina. I notice that Ryu also likes being with you more than other children."  
  
Tokio sighed, "Guess I'm just overprotective."  
  
"But not of Mina?"  
  
"Mina- of course I'm protective of her!! But with Ryu's sickness, how could I ever let my guard down?!"  
  
Hajime smoked, and finally answered, "I see."  
  
Tokio tapped her foot, "........................ how about you?"  
  
"Hnh?"  
  
"Your mother. What was she like?"  
  
Hnh. No one had ever really asked him that before.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He looked at her, finding her big jade eyes staring back expectantly. He smirked, "What can I say? She was a regular woman."  
  
"Oh, come on!! Be a bit more descriptive than that!!"  
  
"She had black hair, brown eyes, about 5"7-"  
  
Tokio shoved him, "Oh, fine!! Forget I asked!!"  
  
He smirked, and leaned again on the frame, "She was a respectable woman, but that's all she really was. Not exactly........... hmmmm, as audacious as you. Or crazy. I suppose crazy would be a better word."  
  
Tokio had a cloud forming above her head, "Yeah keep talking, jerk. It'll be YOU who sleeps in the guestroom tonight!"  
  
Hajime smirked, and rubbed the back of her neck, "Whatever you say," he said huskily, his lips planting above her ear. Tokio was about to swoon. **DAMN HIM FOR KNOWING ALL THE RIGHT PLACES!!**  
  
"MOMMY!!" came Mina's shout.  
  
Tokio snapped out of it, and sighed, "WHAT?"  
  
"MR. CHOU'S HERE, AND HE SAID HE WANTS SOMETHIN'!!"  
  
Tokio pulled away from her husband, hollering back, "OH, OKAY!!" Then she looked up at Hajime, "It's for you."  
  
Hajime smirked, and opened the door to the hallway, "Out of curiosity, how often does that blonde idiot come by when I'm gone?"  
  
"Oh, he comes every night and we screw like rabbits," Tokio laughed. "Why? Jealous?"  
  
"I was wondering why Mina got to calling him Mr. Chou. She obviously knows him."  
  
"Well, yeah, he checks up. He's actually kind of a free loader- like that Zanza guy." Tokio chuckled and looked away, "He's kinda around the house more often than you are. Mina thought he was her daddy for a while."  
  
Hajime looked at her. Tokio giggled, "I mean, I had to explain 'Chou's got blonde hair, honey. You don't, he's not your father!' and she'd say, 'But I want him to be!' and......"  
  
"He spends time with our kids?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
She walked past her husband to the guest room, where Mina was sitting on Chou's shoulders. He grinned, "Howdy, Tokio. Your kids ambushed me."  
  
Ryu was sitting next to him, "Actually, Mina did all the ambushing. I watched."  
  
Mina laughed, "Mr. Chou said I got bigger!! He said he'll help me kick Ryu's butt for being so mean to me, too!!"  
  
Tokio bowed slightly, "Howdy, Chou. What brings you here?"  
  
Chou stood, pulling Mina off his shoulders, "Just government business and whatnot. Came to see if Goro's packin' up yet."  
  
Hajime leaned against the wall, "It's all taken care of."  
  
"Well that's good, I guess." He cracked his knuckles, "It's been a while since we actually paired up."  
  
Tokio looked at her husband, "You guys are going together?"  
  
Hajime frowned. Great. Pairing him with a complete moron. Somebody in the government must really hate him. "As it were."  
  
Chou shrugged, and headed for the door, "Well, just came to inform you that the boat leaves tomorrow. They were gonna send that police commissioner guy to do it, but I know how steamed up the lady gets around him." He nodded to Tokio.  
  
"He's an @$$hole is what he is," she hissed.  
  
"Ooooooh, Mommy said a bad word!!" warned Mina. "She needs to get spanked now." She clutched her fathers leg, "Daddy, you do it. You're the biggest!!"  
  
Tokio blushed as Chou laughed. Tokio picked up Mina, "Okay, okay, out of the room, you kids. Grown up talk - boring and everything."  
  
Ryu protested, "But I like Mr. Chou-"  
  
"GET!!"  
  
So the pups scattered out. Chou was chuckling, "Somethin' tells me Goro here ain't the kinky type to spank, anyways."  
  
"Just try keep your mind on your own matters, and I'll try to keep my sword out of your gut. Got it?" Hajime stated, lighting another cigarette.  
  
Chou smirked, "Sure thing, partner. Oh, before I forget, I gotta tell you something. Remember that guy we......... 'apprehended', and we thought he was all 'lone?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, he ain't. Two of his brothers are comin' for revenge on us."  
  
"And?"  
  
Chou smirked, and walked passed the couple to the door, "Just thought you oughta know. I wouldn't recommend the family leavin' the house until you leave for your mission tomorrow."  
  
Tokio gasped, and whispered to Hajime, "But I gotta take Ryu to the doctor that day! I'm all out of the medicine......."  
  
Chou turned, sighing, "What a shame that is. In that case, better bring Daddy along for the ride, huh?" Chou smirked, and turned, "Hah!! Ease up, folks. The guy we killed wasn't that tough; he was scared so sh!tless at the sight of me an' Saito that he could barely hold the sword straight. How hard could his little brothers be?"  
  
------On the other side of town, two brothers hell bent on revenge load their rifles............. 


	6. Pensive Dawn

** Here's the disclaimer saying Pechan DOES NOT own Rurouni Kenshin at all. Please don't try to sue, you're pissing her OFF.  
  
~ Pensive Dawn ~  
  
Hajime Saito woke early the next day. It was a habit for him to wake early. But this time he awoke, he got up and left the futon. He glanced down at his wife, sleeping so peacefully under the darkness of early morning. But her calm face was slightly marred by a faint frown. Obviously, her worries of the vengeful brothers from Chou's words yesterday were etched even into her dreams. He hoped her nightmares wouldn't cause her to wake screaming.  
  
He effortlessly slipped out of the room to the porch. There, he lit up a cigarette. Taking a long drag, he contemplated on the situation at hand.  
  
So the man they killed had family after all. And now they were going to come for his head. Hnh, it was laughable how many men tried to kill Saito. Whether revenge for something the Shinsengumi did, or for some bone to pick with the police, they always thought it was best to challenge him. He didn't mind; he was never in any real danger. He was capable of taking care of himself; preferably cutting off the threat before they executed their plan.  
  
However, his family would be dragged along in this if they had caught sight of him on his way home. That left Tokio in slight danger. Slight danger, because Tokio was pretty good at defending herself. Most of the time. But he didn't know what these men had - swords? Daggers? Arrows?  
  
He puffed again, thinking. It could be poison arrows for all he knew. Chou wasn't much help, making Tokio worry like that unintentionally. Then again, the moron only wished to warn them, in hopes that nothing may happen to Tokio and her children.  
  
Why did that idiot want to help his family -  
  
**"Chou comes over more than you do. Mina almost thought Chou was her daddy."**  
  
He smirked. Could that Kansai idiot be somewhat attached to his family? No doubt though, if the men knew Saito killed their brother, then they would have to know Chou was in it too. He was the one that commenced the wounding blow. Chou had sneezed, and missed. Idiot. That sent the thin ribbon-like blade to quiver, and skid off the floor, sheering off his right foot.  
  
The man in a feeble attempt to run off galloped on his left foot and bloody stump. That made it real easy to trace him through the staccato trail of blood.  
  
Begging for mercy didn't stop Saito from remembering this is the same man that had slaughtered a whole family a day before. The man's tears and blood flowing freely together didn't help Saito in any way ignore the man massacred the family of eight, just to break into their safe. Saito didn't care the money was for the man's health. All he knew was eight were dead, and only one life would be in exchange for them. An unfair trade, but close enough justice to Aku Soku Zan.  
  
He didn't care about the prey.  
  
He stubbed his cigarette, and deftly stepped into his zori sandals, and walked through the garden.  
  
Aku Soku Zan. He used to use those words everyday to justify his hunting. In the days of the Meiji, he only killed every other week or so, and had to use it less. Somewhat more boring than the Revolution. Of course, he was never one to fight for fun. And he did so in order to maintain stability in the country.  
  
Nothing silences anarchy better than a dead man left out for the public eye.  
  
He watched a firefly faintly glow, and buzz by his face. Of course, they only had to do that once; leaving the corpse as an example and fair warning. Soon after that, the commoners no longer tried to do anything stupid and challenge the Shinsengumi. They began to pay assassins to take care of them.  
  
Another thing that became annoying. If you needed to pay some dog to do your bidding, you were even less a dog.  
  
The Shinsengumi. Not many.......no, most didn't like them at all. Nearly every citizen wanted them eliminated; none of them standing for their essence of truth. Sense of truth? No, THE truth.  
  
He remembered the days in the Shinsengumi. He was very good at killing; hunting. And what better way than to put those talents to use than by killing people whom deserved it? Many people have tried to reason it wasn't the only way, that there was a better way.  
  
Like the Battousai continuously preaches every single day of his hypocritical life.  
  
Well, there were certainly other ways. You could lock them up for life. You could give them a boring lecture, in hopes of changing their lives for the better, like that Battousai always does......  
  
You could believe a single man channels all the connections of opium throughout all of Osaka deserves to a chance to live and repent for his mistakes. How?  
  
The dead cannot come back. Evil CANNOT be undone. Once it is carried out, that sin will be etched into their souls forever. Therefore branding them 'Evil' and targets for those that follow Aku Soku Zan. Despite all the blood and violence in the Revolution, life was so much SIMPLER then. Evil can be abolished in the easiest, simplest way. But now there were peaceful laws. Which Saito didn't mind, they were for the better of Japan. Now there was considerably less mayhem and massacre, if you don't count certain instances like Shishio.  
  
Back in the Revolution, the Shinsengumi descended upon their prey like a flock of ravenous wolves hunting a deer. And while most of their enemies couldn't even hide their pitiful expressions of pure fear, the wolves never even batted an eyelid as blood sprayed.  
  
They all wore masks, whether it be smiling or solemn, and no man could figure out what storm raged in the mind of the Miburo.......  
  
His comrade Okita had preferred to hide behind a smile. He didn't approve of it that much, in hopes the boy would grow out of the little boy routine and become a man. The boy would even giggle sometimes after a job was done, covered in blood, saying, "Whoops!! I kinda missed him the first time sir, and I had to cut him again."  
  
Saito smirked, remembering that stupid boy. A gifted swordsman, with a soul that he found was nearly identical to Soujiro. Minus the whole step-family nearly beating him half to death. Okita always hid behind a carefree smile, just as Soujiro had. Not many knew the boy well as Saito did.  
  
They didn't see that constant struggle the boy faced. Okita was a perfect killer, with every reason to slay... but Okita in his part, was dying.  
  
Saito lifted his face, remembering. Okita would purposely make a messy, bloody kill, in hopes to cover up the blood stains from his coughing fit earlier. He tried, but he couldn't pull the wool over Saito's eyes.  
  
Okita was born with tuberculosis.  
  
Saito turned back for the house. Such a shame that was. Thought it did seem just in an ironic way. The boy had sworn his life to that red flag of Truth, so it was only fitting he should die when the flag was burned to the ground. Still, what a waste of talent.  
  
He smirked, as he stepped out of his sandals onto the porch.  
  
The boy tried so hard not to reveal his weakness, to become stronger. Indeed he did. Quite formidable as Saito recalled. But that didn't change the fact that his death was marked.  
  
Bleeding lungs. The same as his own son.  
  
Saito stopped, his fingers on the door to his room, preparing to slide it open. But that thought crossed his mind. Okita had tuberculosis, which sentences anyone to death sooner or later as soon as the blood first bubbles to your lips. From what he knew, Ryu did not have tuberculosis. The coughing wasn't as drastic as Okita's. But he had not seen this for his own self, only from descriptions from his wife. How bad was his son's condition? He would have to see for himself. He slid open the door silently to his room thinking 'Of course, that would have to wait until after I finish my next mission'.  
  
He looked down, and found his wife was gone. Where did that woman go now...?  
  
He heard loud breathing, and small gasps. He did not hear them before when he was outside. He made his way through the door to the hall, and found the sound coming from Ryu and Mina's room. The door was also slightly opened.  
  
He opened it wider, and looked inside.  
  
Tokio was trying to soothe Ryu by rubbing his chest, as he struggled to breathe. His face wretched in constrained pain, trying to over come it. Muffled gurgling trying to escape was scratching through his throat. And his mother was holding him so tightly, her hair curtaining her face and son......  
  
Tokio had her eyes closed, whispering, "Shh shh, it's okay honey. Come on now, breathe for me.......... come on, do it for Mommy...."  
  
Ryu's face screwed up in pain and finally he went into a coughing fit. Some blood spat from his lips, and onto his mother's neck. She sighed, a tear escaping, and held him close, one hand behind his head, the other patting his back, "There there, breathe deep, hon. See? It's alright, it's okay....."  
  
Ryu had his fingers clenched onto her yukata, and he coughed again, another straggled breath came from him, "M-Mom....."  
  
She shushed him, "Shhh, it's okay. We're going to the doctor's today, alright?"  
  
He sniffed, and coughed once more, and buried his face into her bosom, "I'm scared..."  
  
Tokio hugged him tight, so that not even the clutches of the Red Death could pull him away, "Me too, hon......"  
  
Saito saw this whole scene from the doorway. In just a mater of seconds, he saw his son struggle for dear life, while Tokio could do nothing but watch. And try to console him. It appeared his son was strong enough to break through this attack. But what of the next one? How far could his son go?  
  
He leaned against the jam. The blood was not continuous like Okita's. Meaning this was not tuberculosis. So, this really WAS an unknown sickness. That was relieving, in a way. He now knew the boy didn't have tuberculosis. He had something else. And the unknown always instills a sense of fear in the hearts of man.  
  
He heard another sniff, and glanced down. Mina was sitting on her heels, watching the whole scene. One of her pigtails became loose, so her left shoulder was cloaked under her hair. "This always happens when Ryu coughs."  
  
Saito looked at his daughter, as she sat patiently, her hands in her lap, "Mommy has a fit like Ryu. They both get sad." She turned her face up, her eyes trembling from containing tears, "Ryu said you did this to us."  
  
Saito's eyes widened a bit. This girl- his daughter, and her choice of words.....  
  
"B-But I think Ryu was mad. See, Mommy says when we're mad, we say things we don't mean." She looked back down to her mother who couldn't hear anything else, focusing on her son's coughing to die down. "But I don't think you wanted to hurt us. You're too nice." She looked back up, a single tear escaping, "Right, Daddy? He's gonna be okay, right? Ryu gonna be alright?"  
  
He slowly knelt, eyes on his wife's face. Such distress and sadness......... nothing he had seen before. He had seen pain in her eyes, but this pain was new to him. Hnh.................... he really WAS gone for a long time.  
  
As he knelt down, his daughter turned, and crawled to him. This time, he didn't just kneel there doing nothing. This time, he opened his arms as she fell into his embrace. He slowly wrapped one arm around his daughter, rubbing his knuckles against her back. She had such a small frame. Mina sniffled, "Daddy........."  
  
He lowered his head slightly, his chin just above her scalp. As his daughter comforted herself in his arms, he fixed his eyes once again on Tokio. She sniffed, and gently pulled away from her son. She wiped her son's face devoid of any tears. "There, there, all better. See?"  
  
Ryu's back was to Saito, so he could not see his face. What was coursing through his mind right now? "................s'okay Mom, I'm kinda tired know, I think it's gone."  
  
Tokio bit her lip, and placed her hand on his forehead, "Are you sure? You're not gonna faint now, are you-"  
  
He shook his head, his fingers holding hers that were on his head just now. "Mm mm. I'm fine now, Mom. You don't have to worry."  
  
Tokio rubbed her eyes, "Oh Ryu, I have every reason to worry!" she sighed, and hugged him, "You scare Mommy like that, you know?"  
  
"I know, I was too." He patted her back, "But I'm fine now. I'm sorry."  
  
Tokio glanced, and caught sight of her husband. He was kneeling, and Mina was crouching in his lap. She was looking at her mother and brother, worried. She whispered, "Is it okay now, Mommy?"  
  
Tokio smiled, "Mina, honey, it's alright."  
  
Mina bit her lip, and toddled over to her mother. Saito watched her join her brother, nervously asking him if he was alright. Ryu nodded, and happened to see his father. His eyes widened, and then he turned away. Mina frowned, "Ryu? What happened?"  
  
Ryu shook his head. He wasn't going to say. With no more need for him to be here Saito rose, and waited for Tokio as she tucked the children back into their futon, kissing them goodnight again. Technically it was morning, but they didn't seem to notice.  
  
She closed their bedroom door, and felt her husband's hands gently go around her waist. He pressed his chest to her back, and kissed the part in her hair, "How are you feeling?"  
  
She sighed, "Kinda sleepy, I guess. I woke up when he started coughing."  
  
"I meant how are you really feeling?"  
  
She sniffed, and turned around, and kissed her husband's cheek, "Tired, Hajime. Just tired. Sick and tired of constantly checking his mouth for blood. But.......... he IS getting better. So let's just say I'm also relieved."  
  
Hajime ran his fingers through her silken hair, until he hit a knot. Tokio lightly lifted her head, "Ow ow, that hurt!!" she whispered.  
  
He withdrew his fingers, "Hnh. You're a mess."  
  
She pouted, "Oh yeah? Look who's talkin'," she reached up, and smoothed his bangs back, "You oughta cut those damn bangs. Don't they ever get annoying, all whippin' around your face like that?"  
  
He smirked, and grabbed her reaching hand, "Come. You must be tired, after all."  
  
She leaned into him as he led her back to their room. He sat on the futon, and she plopped next to him. He lay back, as she rolled over and placed her head on his shoulder, her other hand stretched across his body, fingers tapering to his shoulder. Through the part in his yukata, she kissed his bare chest.  
  
"Hajime, I love you..... know that?" she whispered.  
  
"Hnh." He once again found his hand lingering to the small of her back, "I suppose I do too."  
  
She yawned, "If I wasn't so tired, I'd kick your butt right now............"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"What time is it, anyways?" she asked drowsily.  
  
He glanced at the clock hanging above their door. ".... 5:43 am."  
  
".................................. son of a b!tch........."  
  
He smirked again. She's going to be quite scary without her beauty sleep. He pulled her a bit closer.  
  
Not that she really needed it.  
  
^^ Author's Note ^^  
  
----Okay, shout outs!! I never really did them before, so I always wondered what it was like. First off, if anybody noticed, the story ended at chapter THREE. And then Celena Schezar said it might be nice if I kept writing until Saito left. So I was thinking "Okay, I'll just add a whole mess of chapters about Saito doing weird things with his kids, like making paper cranes." Well, you all could imagine what THAT woulda been like. Life ain't peaches n cream for EVERYBODY, so even though I LOVE AND ADORE Hajime Saito, he's no exception.  
  
He's bound to have family problems somewhere along the line, everyone does. Who HAS a perfect family? So what would have been the best problem to throw the story off? Make his kids hate him. Of course, if I just had two kids hating saito, it'd just be one huge Saito-parental-skills-bashing story. And who wants that? n_n  
  
The first three mainly focused on Saito and Mina. The love of father and daughter was established quickly. Well, if not love, then trust at least. Mina instantly fits with her father, as if she's known him already for her whole life. Orignally, that's what it was. A real feel good fanfic. Chapter FOUR was all, "Day-am, why'd I do that?" Ryu hates him. Gee, that ain't fun at all.  
  
Well, it makes an INTERESTING relationship. this goes in regards to Jade Goddess, when she's asking what's Saito gonna do about his son. Well, I was planning on Saito doing something about his son like, at the END of the story, since that's the whole problem. If I solved the problem NOW, I'd have three chapters of idle chat. Besides, what if I don't have Ryu liking Saito at all forever? What if all I make between the two is just a toleration relationship? what if in the next chapter they hug and kiss and all that jazz? All in all, I don't really know either. Depends on what mood I'm in if I decide to have Ryu love 'em or hate 'em.  
  
This goes for loyanini. Tokio's too whiny, huh? I was afraid of that. But I don't think I made her sound too much like Kaoru. For instance, Kaoru's too shy to make a damn move on Kenshin. Whereas my Tokio's a bit too........... ummm, hungry. This fanfic mostly portrays her mothering side, so that could also be it. Besides, she's whining because her son hates her husband. Who's side do you take? What's more frustrating, Saito does CARE about his children as most fathers, but what can ya do about it? He's a busy guy, all slaying evil instantly and whatnot. And besides, a relationship can't click like that. tokio's just stressed about raising two children primarily by herself, her son has some unknown sickness chipping away at his life, her husband isn't home most of the time because of his missions, and he's doing what she hates most: killing people. And of course, Saito loves her. but like I said, he's a busy guy. He tries to make time, but from what I've read Aku Soku Zan comes first. Either that or he was saying that to intimidate Usui......  
  
But, yeah, I suppose I made Tokio too whiny. But unfortunately, it's the only way I know how to make her right now. Calm and obeying is too dull for me. I just try to veer from that.......  
  
And I really oughta THANK Imalefty. Such a nice girl, all commenting on all the cr@p I write......... n_n  
  
*btw, the Author's notes weren't run through a spell check. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong, I type fast. I THANK ANYONE WHO WASTES THEIR TIME READING MY STUFF, AND THEN COMMENTING ON IT TO MAKE MY DAY. Seriously, I'm, so surprised this got more than ten reviews at all. Oh, and A BIG THANKS to Silly Koneko. What would I ever do without ya!? n_n  
  
Oh, and for the record................... SAITO IS MINE AND MINE ALONE. NYAAAAHHAHA AHAAHA Hahah ahah ahaah ahh aaaaa....................... **sigh** God I'm lonely. 


End file.
